


Road Trip Mishap

by Ace_Omo_Lover



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Piss, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Omo_Lover/pseuds/Ace_Omo_Lover
Summary: Roman has a small bladder, and is worried about Janus teasing him. He ends up pissing himself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Road Trip Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a good chunk of this at 3 am, don't set your expectations too high

Road trips weren't exactly Romans idea of fun, hours of sitting in a cramped car with nothing to do honestly just sounded like torture. But he would never tell Patton that, especially with how long he had been planning this trip. He insisted that this mini-vacation was an important bonding experience for all the sides. The worst part of this particular trip was the seating arrangement inside the car.  
Logan was sitting next to Patton in the passenger seat chatting away. Virgil for some reason had agreed to sit next to Remus, perhaps he didn’t care because he could just block him out with headphones. That left Roman sitting in the third-row seats of the minivan with none other than Janus. How could fate be so cruel? Mr. Liar here was his least favorite of all the sides, even over Remus who was his polar opposite. Roman had begun to see that all of his “compliments” were sarcasm, and he hated how everyone else had begun to trust Janus even though he was clearly the bad guy. Why didn't they trust Roman anymore?  
On top of that, one more thing was making Roman uncomfortable, he really had to pee. He was convinced that he had the world's smallest bladder, he had to pee constantly. He thought about asking Patton to stop at the next rest stop, they normally made frequent stops on long trips like this, but he knew that if he asked for a potty break this early on Janus would never let him hear the end of it. Why couldn’t he be sleeping like Remus and Virgil were? If Janus weren’t sitting next to him, Roman would be able to ask to stop. But no, of course not, everyone's new favorite had to be right there watching him.  
So he sat, silently praying that someone else would need to pee soon too, and he could go then. He had to keep shifting positions, or bouncing his leg but nothing seemed to make him more comfortable. Roman was in the middle of tapping the beat of a song on the seat when Janus interrupted him.  
“All that fidgeting totally isn't annoying,” Janus rolled his eyes.  
“Sorry,” Roman tensed and stopped moving.  
“What, are you bored or something?”  
Or something Roman thought to himself, “Yeah I guess”  
“Don’t you have a movie or something you could watch?”  
That was actually a good idea, though Roman would never tell him that. He dug out his phone and looked through the Disney movies he had downloaded. He popped in his headphones and hit play on Frozen (don’t judge, it's a good movie). Halfway into the movie and his discomfort has only grown. He shifted about in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs every few minutes, but nothing seemed to be working. The seat belt was pressing uncomfortably into his bladder. He wished more than anything that he wasn’t in this car right now Luckily for him no one seemed to have noticed his squirming, so he continued watching the movie as if nothing was wrong.  
10 minutes pass and he's unable to sit still. He can feel his bladder pressing against his constricting belt and he almost groans. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to make them stop, but he's not sure he can hold it much longer. Roman starts bouncing his leg, at this point he's not even watching the movie anymore. He has his hands balled in fists and he's staring out the window.  
“I thought you loved this movie?” Janus questioned sarcastically.  
“I do, it's just- ” A wave of desperation hit Roman and he crammed his hands between his legs.  
“You have to pee?” Janus wasn’t even trying to hide his amusement.  
Roman wanted to crawl in a hole and die. This was exactly why he didn’t speak up about his need in the first place. Now he was being laughed at and he was in pain.  
“Did you forget to go potty before we left?” Janus snickered.  
Roman couldn’t respond, the truth was that he had, but that was too embarrassing. And Janus would definitely know if he lied to him. So he stayed silent, biting down on his lip and bouncing his leg. When the next wave hit him he leaned forward with his fists pushing into his crotch.  
“Hey,” Roman looked up as Janus spoke. “You better not piss on this seat, I don’t want that all over me”  
“I wasn’t planning on it,” Roman spat back.  
Really, Roman had no idea what he was planning to do. He knew he couldn’t go on like this forever, but he couldn’t stand the idea of everyone thinking he was weak. Janus seemed to be everyone's favorite now, Roman couldn’t give them something else to hate him over. At this point he was almost crying, it hurt so fucking bad. All of his muscles were sore from staying tense, and his bladder was throbbing, threatening to spill its contents all over the seat. Roman couldn’t let that happen, they would all hate him forever if he pissed himself. Part of him knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he didn’t care.  
“Also, it would probably be a bad idea to think about waterfalls,” Janus teased.  
Roman groaned. Yeah, that was definitely a bad idea. Thanks, Janus. He rocked back and forth on the seat, trying with all his might to keep from losing control. It was bad enough that he was squirming like a child, if he wet himself in front of Janus he would never be able to forgive himself. He looked at his phone, it hadn’t even been 5 minutes since he stopped watching the movie. He pushed his hand deeper into his lap. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up  
“Hey, Roman,” Janus asked with a somewhat concerned tone, “Why don’t you ask Patton to stop? You clearly need to go pretty bad”  
Roman just shook his head. He kept his eyes shut and his head pointed down, focusing all his attention on not peeing. His heart skipped a beat as his bladder contracted, spilling over and forcing out a small amount of liquid past his cramped muscles. With a gasp, he doubled over and frantically gripped himself, only barely managing to stop the leak from drenching more of the fabric of his white pants.  
“Holy shit,” Janus muttered.  
“I can’t,” Roman whispered, looking up. “Janus I’m not gonna…”  
Roman couldn’t finish his sentence, he couldn’t even form a coherent thought. This whole situation was mortifying and it hurt so much. Roman wished he could just disappear into thin air. He was on the verge of pissing himself, right next to Janus. He knew that Janus would never let him live that down, and he figured the other sides would probably shun him forever. He couldn’t let that happen, but it hurt so fucking bad, and his muscles couldn’t hold on forever.  
“Um, Patton?” Janus made sure to be quiet enough to not wake the two in the middle seat.  
“Yeah, what is it kiddo?” Patton asked, looking at Janus in the mirror.  
“We need to find a place to stop soon. Roman needs to pee, like really bad”  
“Okay,” Patton nervously glanced at Logan, who already had his phone out looking up where the nearest rest stop was. “We’ll stop as soon as we can”  
“Try to hurry,” Janus added.  
His whole abdomen ached with how full he was. He was thankful for the fact that he wasn’t leaking anymore, or at least not as bad as before. Still, his pants felt awfully damp against his crotch, making it even harder for his bladder to restrain itself from voiding the rest onto the seat.  
“There's a gas station in about 5 minutes,” Logan looked back. “Roman, do you think can you hold it till then”  
“Yeah,” Roman sounded so unconfident, Janus wasn’t the only one who knew he was lying. Still, he had to try, what would they think of him if he couldn’t hold his pee for 5 short minutes. He had no other choice but to wait. He couldn’t do what Janus had explicitly told him not to do and piss on the seat. He was at his absolute limit though, he had to go so bad that his whole abdomen was throbbing. But what choice did he have? What was there for him to do other than trying to hold on until the car stopped and he could run to the bathroom.  
He gasped as another, stronger wave of pressure rippled through his lower abdomen. Both of his hands flew between his legs in a desperate, panic-filled attempt to stop the dribble that was coming out without his intent, quickly seeping through his fingers. His pants were growing too wet to absorb any more of it. Roman could only watch in horror as he saw it start to drip onto the floor between his shoes. And the worst part of it was, Janus saw it too.  
He looked up in horror at Janus. God, he had probably already thought of all the ways he could make fun of Roman for this. He groaned, feeling more warmth seep into his pants, drenching his hands and running down his leg. No, he couldn’t lose it now, they were so close to stopping. He couldn’t wet himself, not in front of Janus, but he knew he couldn’t hold on anymore. With another groan, he tried to clench up again, forcing his overworked muscles to stop the flow, but the only thing he could manage was slowing it down. He could still feel it trickling out of him at an agonizingly slow pace. He looked down at his feet, where a small puddle was forming.  
“Roman,” He tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever insult was about to come out of Janus’ mouth. “Forget what I said about not peeing on the seat. You’re not gonna make it, even if we got to the store right now you wouldn’t be able to climb over the seats and get to the bathroom.”  
Roman just shook his head. He knew it was true, but he couldn’t just give up like that, especially with Janus watching him.  
“You’re ridiculous,” Janus spat. “You don’t know when to quit. Your gonna end up hurting yourself”  
Roman felt tears welling in his eyes. He so wanted to just give in, especially now that Janus had pretty much given him permission. He just couldn’t, his pride wouldn’t allow him to just admit defeat. Eventually though, his bladder decided that enough was enough.  
“Ahh...Fuck!”, he cried out as the trickle morphed into a series of long spurts, then into a hard jet as he crumbled under the pressure. He was no longer doing anything to stop it, he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Still shaking from the strain, he leaned forward putting his head on the seat in front of him. The dam had broken and everything was rushing out in a wild, messy stream, pouring through the gaps of his fingers and hitting the floor with an embarrassingly loud splatter.  
He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He was helplessly pissing himself in the car, like a fucking child. Tears began rolling down Roman's cheek. Half from the humiliation, but also from the sheer pleasure of finally letting go. God, the relief felt incredible.  
He peed for what felt like forever. He looked down at the puddle as the last trickle ebbed off, he was honestly impressed by how much he had been holding inside his body. Then the realization of what had just happened hit him.  
He peed his pants. In the car. Next to Janus. He peed his pants because he hadn’t been able to wait 5 more minutes to get to the gas station. He peed his pants because he'd been too stubborn to ask Patton to stop earlier. Everyone was going to hate him, he made such a mess of everything. This is why everyone liked Janus better. Roman hated himself.  
He began to sob, burying his face in his arms didn’t help much to muffle the sound. He couldn’t stop crying, just pure shame mixed with frustration at his own stupidity was too much for him. Now, that he was done peeing, his soaked pants felt cold and clammy, sticking to his thighs. If the giant puddle at his feet wasn’t enough to shame him, his pants surely were. There wasn’t a single dry spot left on them. He couldn’t believe he had just pissed himself and now he was crying like a baby.  
“Hey,” Janus finally spoke up. Roman wasn’t sure he could take any more right now, but he tried to brace himself for the insults he knew were coming. “I still think you’re an idiot who doesn't know when to quit. But, I’m not going to judge you for being human. I’m not that much of an asshole. Sometimes things like this happen. It sucks but you couldn’t help it”  
Roman looked up, wiping tears with his sleeve, “So, you aren’t going to make fun of me for everything that just happened?”  
“No, I just said that,” Janus insisted. “I’m not gonna laugh at you for a basic bodily function. Stop asking stupid questions or I will have something to tease you for”  
“But...” Roman hesitated. “You were laughing at me earlier because I had to pee”  
“Yeah,” he spoke softly, his face overcome with a look of deep shame. He looked down, unable to meet Roman's eyes. “I shouldn’t have done that. I had no idea that it would go this far. If I knew how bad off you were I never would have... I know that's no excuse, but…”  
Patton cut him off as they pulled into the gas station. “Alright, we’re here”  
Roman looked around, unsure of what to do. There were no doors for the back row seats, the only way out was over the second-row seats, where Virgil and Remus were still sleeping.  
“Come on,” Patton encouraged. “We’ll get you a clean pair of pants and you can get changed in the bathroom. I promise you’ll feel better once your out of those clothes”  
Janus studied him for a moment, “You, don’t want to wake them up?”  
“Yeah,” Roman admitted. “I’d rather them not see me like this”  
“Is it possible to climb out through the back?” Janus suggested.  
“I probably could”  
“I’ll go open the trunk,” Patton chimed in.  
Patton helped Roman carefully slip out the back without getting any of their bags wet. Patton handed him his bag of clothes, and a shopping bag to put the wet ones in and Roman headed off towards the store. He entered the store, thankful for how empty it was. The only person inside was the cashier who glanced up at him, down at his pants, and then back at his phone. Roman blushed, it was painfully obvious that he had just completely wet himself. He looked around for a bathroom sign, and then made his way to the back of the store to a small single-stall bathroom. He locked the door behind him. Even with complete privacy, there was still something so humiliating about having to strip out of pee soaked clothes in a public restroom. He carefully placed his wet pants into the plastic bag. He examined his shirt, the bottom hem and the cuff of the sleeves were pretty much soaked, so he pulled that off too.  
After putting fresh clothes on he looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. Patton was right, he felt 10 times better now after getting changed. He placed the plastic bag full of his soiled clothes into his bag and zipped it back up. He pulled the bag over his shoulder and unlocked the bathroom door. He made his way back to the entrance, careful not to look at the cashier.  
When Roman pushed the door open, Patton was there waiting for him. He nodded at Logan and Logan turned back toward the van.  
“Come over here kiddo,” Patton led them over toward the side of the building. “Logan's gonna clean up a bit while the others head inside, but we need to talk about what happened back there.”  
“I’m so sorry Patton, I didn’t mean to-”  
“Hey, it's alright. I’m not mad at you. I just want to understand what’s going on. I know you need to use the bathroom fairly often, and that's okay, but normally you’re so good about letting us know when to stop when we go on trips like this. Today you waited till the last second, and even then Janus had to speak up for you. What's going on?”  
“It's just..” Roman took a deep breath. “I guess, didn’t want to be an inconvenience, no one else needed to go and I didn’t want you to stop just for me”  
“Oh Roman, I’m sorry you feel like that. I promise that I will never see you as an inconvenience. But that still doesn’t explain the sudden change, has something else been going on recently?”  
“Well, I mean,” Roman hesitated. “I guess, ever since Janus has been hanging around. I just… I’ve been feeling like I’m getting replaced. I know its dumb, but I can't help but compare myself to h-”  
Roman's words were cut off by Patton pulling him into a hug.  
“Your feelings are not dumb. I had no idea you felt this way. I’m sorry for anything I ever did that made you think that. I swear that we would never, ever, even think about replacing you. We love you so much.”  
Roman couldn’t stop himself from crying into Patton's shoulder, “I thought you guys would hate me after today”  
“No, Roman,” Patton began stroking his hair. “We could never hate you.”  
They stood there, while Roman cried. Patton occasionally whispering “It’s okay” and “I love you”. Roman finally pulled away and wiped his tears with his shirt sleeve.  
“That’s this second time I’ve cried today” Roman laughed  
“And that’s okay,” Patton assured him. “It might stink, but sometimes we’ve got to deal with those bad feelings, otherwise they just get worse.”  
“Yeah”  
“I love you,” Patton said one more time.  
“I love you too” Roman replied before heading back to the van.  
He hoped in the recently cleaned back seat (after thanking Logan for cleaning up after him), with Janus. The other two were still inside getting snacks.  
“Thanks for that idea earlier,” Roman started, settling down into his seat. “I never would have thought to go through the back. You really saved me”  
“Well, I didn't want your brother making fun of you. And I probably would have died of second-hand embarrassment if you had to wake Virgil up, knowing how you feel about him” Janus added that last part with a little smirk.  
“That would have been bad,” Roman blushed red. “Is it that obvious I like him?”  
“It's not that bad,” Janus laughed. “I just have an aptitude for knowing when someones keeping a secret”  
“Good”  
Janus looked down, “I also didn’t want you humiliated anymore. I already hurt you enough”  
“If it makes you feel any better, I probably would have still ended up here if you hadn’t been teasing me,” Roman sighed. “I got caught up in some pretty negative thoughts”  
Janus sat thinking for a moment, “Listen, I can’t promise that I’ll never say anything mean to you again. But how about we make a deal? I won’t make fun of you for shit like this that you can’t control, as long as you let Patton know next time you need to stop”  
“I think I can do that,” Roman said with a grin.  
“Good,” Janus smiled back at him. “Cause I don’t want to see you as a whining helpless mess again. It doesn’t suit you”  
On that, they could both agree.


End file.
